Episode 95
Walang sukuan is the ninety-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 25, 2016. Summary Danaya tells Lira she will give her one last chance to save herself. She asked her who she really is, and who ordered her to kill Amihan. Lira said she had told the truth, and she would not retract what she said, just as Danaya had refused to admit to the false accusations against her. Lira said that Danaya had once told her that was why Danaya had been exiled to the human world. LilaSari told Cassiopea to kill her. Cassiopea advised LilaSari to leave Lireo, for her own good, and to forget all the powers which are not destined for her. She asked her to do it for Encantadia. LilaSari asked what would happen if she did not obey. Cassiopea said that would lead to her ruin. LilaSari said that Cassiopea had been mistaken once before, when she said she would never be a queen, so she would prove Cassiopea wrong. LilaSari vowed that she would be happier with the choice she would make. LilaSari managed to take Cassiopea's ordinary sword. Cassiopea vanished. Mayca made a comment about Cassiopea being LilaSari's foster mother. LilaSari added that Cassiopea is her dear enemy, and threw the ordinary sword away. Aquil wonders why Lira knows many things about Danaya and Amihan. Lira tells them that they're being slow, suggesting that they should drink coffee. Muros makes Lira stand up. Lira thanks Muros, but Muros said it meant that Lira had been spying on them for a long time, so she should be punished. Danaya said Muros should not hurt her. Lira is thankful that Danaya had been enlightened. But Danaya said that it is clear that Lira is insane, so she should not be allowed to enter the palace. Danaya orders that Lira be driven away. Aquil and Muros take Lira away. Lira begged Danaya, telling her that she should make use of her heart. In Devas, Kahlil was about to speak, but Emre already knows that he wants him to help and save Lira. Kahlil said that nobody helped him when he was still alive, for Pirena and Hagorn simply manipulated him. Kahlil said he does not want Lira to suffer the same fate as he did. Kahlil says Emre is the most powerful, and can end Lira's sufferings immediately. Emre said that in every suffering and test among the living beings, he is always there to support. Emre said it is the way for them to learn and to be strong. Pirena tells Alena that the pain she is suffering would not be alleviated, as long as they are powerless and unable to do anything. Pirena said that Gurna is right, that they need Amihan and Danaya's gems. Alena gets angry that Pirena wanted to ally with them. Pirena said she should pretend to ally with them, since they would probably accept her back, unlike her. Pirena said that would be terrible, for she cannot bear to see Danaya, Amihan, or Ybarro. Pirena said she must set aside her anger so that they could have a chance to fight Hagorn, to recover what they had lost. Pirena said it is necessary to attain power, so that they could accomplish their goals. Amihan asked Danaya how her investigation went. Paopao asked where Kambi is. Danaya tells them that she sent Lira away. Imaw said it would be better if Lira did not return. Danaya said that in case Lira returned and attempted to kill Amihan again, she might kill her, even if she did not want to. Imaw and Danaya leave Amihan's room. Aquil and Muros pity Lira. Muros said he was sure that Lira would not return. Lira returns, which annoyed Aquil and Muros. Lira said she had nowhere else to go. Aquil asked her to leave. Lira said she would not help him with her Ashti Danaya anymore, and would help Muros instead. Aquil feels humiliated and sends her away. Muros stayed and asked Lira what kind of help she is talking about. Lira was about to answer, but Aquil called him. Aquil told the soldiers not to let Lira enter. Lira had a tantrum and said it was Ether's fault. In Lireo, LilaSari returns home. Hagorn asked where she came from. LilaSari said they came from the outside to have a walk. Hagorn said she could rest now. LilaSari kissed him on the cheek. Mayca and Kaizan bowed to Hagorn before following LilaSari. Hagorn orders Asval to check if Ybarro is back at their ancient palace, as reported by an ularka. Lira sings her song again, but the soldiers stopped her because her voice sounds very bad. Lira asked the Lord how her mother could recognize her, if her voice sounded that bad. Lira asked for help so that her mother could recognize her. Amihan dreams about her reunion with Lira. Amihan does not know who Lira is, but remembered that she called her "daughter." Ether appears to Lira in Sapiro. Lira says she is too audacious to appear in Sapiro itself. Ether asked why Lira was still there after being driven away. She says they would not be able to recognize her because of her curse. Lira said she would not give up. She would not give up on her family, and they will recognize her eventually. Ether said Lira would fail, as she would make sure of it. Lira taunts Ether, who went away. Lira observed that the soldiers did not notice Ether, and sarcastically praises them on that account. Pirena saw Hitano and asked why he did not return to them. Hitano asked what she wanted. Pirena said they'll talk about her plans against Hagorn. Hitano said he would side with LilaSari. Pirena said he met LilaSari only recently. Hitano said he owed LilaSari his life, so if she does not side with them, he too will not. Pirena said if he is not an ally, he is an enemy. They engaged in sword fight. Pirena reminds him of his oath to be a soldier of Lireo. Hitano said that was before, when Amihan was still queen, for he never considered Pirena a queen. Pirena manages to wound Hitano, who fled. Mayca asked LilaSari if what she told Pirena was true, and if they could really beat Hagorn on their own, reminding LilaSari that Hagorn had three powerful gems. LilaSari said that is why they should plan carefully, because failure would mean their deaths. Lira calls Paopao as he was playing with Banak and Nakba. Paopao said Lira had already been sent away. Lira said she cannot leave her mother. Paopao told her that Amihan is not her mother. Lira said he doesn't understand, so she cannot blame him. Lira asked Paopao for help. Paopao told her to enter the palace when the guards leave their posts. Paopao pretended to have stomachache, so that soldiers approached him. Lira entered the palace. Asval, Dagtum, Axilom, Agane and Rexar confirm that Sapiro had been reoccupied. Agane and Rexar return to Lireo. Dagtum asked what Asval would do now that Ybrahim had reestablished Sapiro. Asval said no one could stop him from taking it away. Paopao takes Lira to one of Sapiro's uncleaned rooms. Lira gets frightened by a large spider. Paopao told her to be silent, and she is too large of a pashnea to be afraid of a spider. Lira asked if there are ghosts there. Paopao said he does not know, but that is the place where Lira could hide, since no one seemed to go there. Lira pities herself for hiding so that her own family cannot see her. Paopao said Kambi is too insistent, she must have some mental defect. Paopao said he'll take care of her food. Lira thanks him and embraced him. Hagorn asked if the mandirigma is really reestablishing the Kingdom of Sapiro. Agane confirmed it. Hagorn told them to prepare their weapons, because they'll have a more decisive battle after he had spoken with his wife. Hagorn vowed that Danaya and Amihan will not survive. Dagtum asked what Asval's plan is. Asval nodded, as if he had already given him instructions earlier. Paopao takes food from the kitchens. He hid when he saw some soldiers pass, but Danaya saw him. Danaya said for whom the food is for. Paopao claimed that it is for him, because he was hungry again. Danaya said that they had eaten breakfast at the same time. Paopao asked to be left alone, but Danaya said she would accompany him, because she had nothing else to do. Paopao claimed that he no longer felt hungry and pretended to return the food. After Danaya left, he went on his original way to feed Kambi. Hagorn told LilaSari of his trip to Sapiro. LilaSari said she will pray for Hagorn's success and early return. Hagorn kissed her hands, and said she could count on it. Hagorn kissed her and left. LilaSari wore her facial ornament again. Mayca wonders how Hagorn could look at her uncovered face without being affected by her curse. LilaSari said they must discover whatever spell Hagorn is using to resist her curse. Paopao brings Lira food, but does not see her there. Paopao is annoyed and eats the food. Amihan admires the weapons brought by Ybrahim, and thanked him. Ybrahim told Aquil he could distribute the weapons to their men. Danaya asked where Ybrahim took the resources to purchase all those weapons. Wantuk was about to answer, but Ybrahim simply assured her that they were legitimately obtained. Aquil ordered Wantuk to summon soldiers to carry the weapons. Muros announced the arrival of Dagtum. Dagtum warned them that Hagorn will come to attack them. Ybrahim asked how they were found, so Dagtum explained. Imaw asked when the senseless fighting would end. Amihan said that when Hagorn is defeated, or when Hagorn managed to extinguish them all, is the time when the fighting would end. Amihan asked Dagtum how many troops Hagorn will be taking. Dagtum said it might be the same as before, but he is not sure, because he left before they did. Amihan dismissed him. Ybrahim ordered Aquil and Muros to prepare their soldiers. He ordered Wantuk to go to Wahid to ask for help. Amihan said that would not be necessary, for she had already thought of a way to defend Sapiro. Danaya asked how. Amihan asked her to follow. Ybrahim ordered Aquil and Muros to remain there, and followed Amihan. Lira sneaked inside the room. In Devas, Emre tells Kahlil that Lira would eventually get the happiness she deserved, but for now, she must experience all these tests, because of the great part she had to play. Emre tells Kahlil not to worry, because he had some other plans for Lira and for someone else who needed his help. Kahlil asked who it was. A great white butterfly appeared at the left hand of Emre, and he sent it to Mira, to remind her of Encantadia and her loved ones there, so that she would wish to return to the land of her birth. In the human world, the white butterfly appeared to Mira and reminded her of Amihan, Danaya, and Pirena. Mira wept and wondered why she missed her relatives and Encantadia all of a sudden. Meanwhile, Lira tries to find the queen in the forest. Amihan, Danaya, Ybrahim and many soldiers go to a highland. Ybrahim asked Amihan what she is looking at, and why she brought them there. Amihan pointed out the pathway of anyone coming from Lireo, so that would be the path they had to block. Ybrahim saw the enemies, led by Hagorn. Amihan said she and Danaya have already talked about what Danaya had to do. Danaya said it would be the first time she would do it, so they'll see. Danaya took out the Earth Gem. Lira, down in the lowland, sees the Earth Gem shining in Danaya's hands. Lira wonders what Danaya is doing. Hagorn halted his troops. Agane asked what is happening. The Earth Gem sends pulses of earth. The earth trembled. Mountains and trees grew up before the Hathors, blocking their path.